


Cream Cheese

by Malingshu



Series: Late Night Dessert [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, food innuendo, i am sorry cream cheese lovers, the cream cheese is not a literal cream cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malingshu/pseuds/Malingshu
Summary: Huang Zitao has a big fat crush on Wu Yifan, but he didn't expect anything like this when his boss took him to dinner on Christmas Eve.





	Cream Cheese

Working under a CEO like Wu Yifan is never an easy task, especially if you’re the secretary of such a perfectionist man.

 

Despite being fairly young for his position, Yifan does his job perfectly. When Tao got the job six months ago, he didn’t expect that he would be working under a man in his early thirties. All his previous bosses were much older than Yifan, so being able to work side by side with such a handsome CEO is a good change of air.

 

However, being young doesn’t mean that Yifan is slacking off when it comes to his job.

 

Being Yifan’s secretary is very demanding. Tao is constantly running around to chase the deadlines of his works. Yifan doesn’t tolerate any form of lateness, carelessness, or laziness. Tao has to bring him his coffee every morning before sitting on his own desk and burying himself with work. He works whenever Yifan works, so if Yifan decides to work till late, Tao is not allowed to go home until his boss is done.

 

Tao has experience in this field, he has been working as a secretary in different companies before. His previous boss was a man in his fifties, but acted like he was in his thirties. Tao remembers how the man pestered him to take a short vacation in his private villa, just the two of them.

 

Tao would have considered the offer if only that old man didn’t try to touch his butt at any given moment. He can’t believe a man with wife and kids would harass him like that, but well, that’s his previous job.

 

His job right now might have longer working hours and more tiring, but the pay is good and he gets to see Yifan for the whole day which is not bad at all.

 

When Tao was called for the interview, he prayed to the Gods above not to give another old pervert as his boss. So when he saw Yifan’s face in the room, he almost dropped to his knees and prayed again because _holy shit, this man is so hot_.

 

Obviously, Tao is not the only person who finds Yifan attractive. He has heard people talking about the young CEO around the office, especially the female employees. Tao doesn’t judge them though because it’s hard not to talk about such a gorgeous man.

 

Yifan is tall, his legs are very long and his build looks sturdy under the suits he is always wearing. His face is stern and he looks like he is frowning most of the time, but it doesn’t make him less attractive. His eyes are sharp, his nose is pointy, his lips are full, his jawline is defined – his features are so perfect and Tao remembers staring at them until Yifan snapped him out of his daze.

 

His voice is deep and it always reverberates in Tao’s ears whenever he is listening to his boss. When Yifan demands him to do something, Tao always bites his lip because _damn,_ he is so hot when giving orders like that _._

 

Aside from his appearance, Tao has also come to know a bit about Yifan’s personality. Sure, he can be very demanding and rather heartless when it comes to work, but Tao has lost count of how many times his boss paid for his meals or bought him some gifts. Last time, Yifan bought him a new watch as _a little thank you gift_ and Tao thinks his jaw might be permanently slackened that time.

 

Well, if that ain’t _daddy_ material.

 

At this point, Tao would pay to be under Yifan in bed.

 

“Hey, you’re not leaving yet? It’s Friday night.”

 

Tao looks up from his watch to see Sehun standing in front of his desk, already wrapped in his coat and carrying his bag.

 

“No, Yifan is not done yet.” Tao points his eyes to the room at the end of the hall where the CEO’s office is placed.

 

“Damn, your daddy sure takes long.” Sehun furrows his brows.

 

“Sehun!!” Tao hisses and stands up from his seat immediately, cheeks flushed in red. He turns over his shoulder to make sure that the door of Yifan’s office is closed. “Are you fucking insane? What if he heard it!?”

 

“What? I’m not yelling.” Sehun shrugs nonchalantly.

 

“Don’t call him that when we’re in office!” Tao hisses again.

 

“Fine, fine, then you should stop talking about how _daddy_ he is.”

 

Tao blushes hard and gives Sehun a shove, which earns a chuckle from the younger man. Sehun is a fellow secretary in the company, but he is working under the President who is a man as young as Yifan called Luhan. Sehun’s work is as hectic as his, but he always goes home earlier than Tao and he often has meal with Luhan during the day.

 

Sometimes, Tao feels envious because Sehun seems so close with his boss. He wonders if he can be that close with Yifan too, but the CEO is a rather mysterious and cold man. He doesn’t think he has ever seen Yifan acting all buddy-buddy with any of the employees here.  

 

After working in this company for months, Tao can say that Sehun is the person he is closest with. It all began when Yifan told him to work with Sehun to write some reports and after sharing few talks, Tao realized that he might get along very well with the fellow secretary.

 

“I want to ask you if you can join me and Luhan, but if you’re still stuck here for a long time, I guess you can’t.” Sehun says.

 

Before Tao can ask where they are going, the door of Yifan’s office swings open. He quickly turns his head to see his boss walking over with a folder in his hand. Yifan is not wearing his suit and the sleeves of his buttoned shirt are rolled to his elbows. His tie is slightly loose and hair is messier compared to the morning, but he still looks so attractive.

 

Yifan stops beside his desk and flicks his eyes to Sehun. “Am I disturbing something?”

 

“No, not at all.” Tao shakes his head and glances at the folder in Yifan’s hand. “Is there anything I should take care of?”

 

“I need you to check on this report. There seems to be some wrong numbers, the data don’t match.” Yifan hums and places the folder on Tao’s desk.

 

“Alright. I’ll work on this.” Tao sits back on his chair and takes a look of the folder.

 

Sehun glances between them before speaking to Tao. “Well, I guess you can’t join us in _Bakeology_ then.”

 

Tao whips his head at the name of the bakery, his eyes twinkling brightly. “Bakeology? The one with that famous raspberry cream cheese dessert?”

 

“Yup. You have always wanted to try that, right?” Sehun raises his brows teasingly.

 

“I do... but I can’t tonight…” Tao mutters softly and looks down at the folder in his hand.

 

“Just go. You can bring this home and take care of it tomorrow.” Yifan says suddenly.

 

For a moment, Tao almost forgets that his boss is still standing right next to him. He quickly looks up and blinks at the elder man, eyes wide in disbelief. “E-Excuse me?”

 

“Just go with him. You can take care of this tomorrow. Good work today.” Yifan says again before turning on his heels and walking back to his office.

 

Tao stares dumbly at Yifan’s back before quickly standing up from his seat, a smile blooming on his face.

 

“Thank you, Sir. Good night!” Tao beams happily before putting his things back into his bag, preparing to leave.

 

Yifan doesn’t reply, but he turns over his shoulder to see Tao skipping happily to the elevator like a child. A soft chuckle leaves his lips before he turns his head back to front.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

Tao runs into the office building with a cup of coffee in his hand. He barely manages to greet the receptionist lady who is smiling at him as he rushes to the elevator. He can’t believe he overslept this morning just because he spent couple of hours in the bar last night meeting up with his friends from previous company. It’s very unprofessional of him to be late because of such matter.

 

“Wait! Please wait!” He yells in panic when the door starts to close. Somebody inside the elevator must have heard his yell because the door opens a moment later. He quickly jumps inside and takes a deep breath before looking up to thank his savior.

 

Only to freeze like a statue when he sees his boss staring at him, one hand pressing the door button to close it again.

 

“Good morning, Zitao.”

 

A cheery voice snaps his attention to the President who is standing next to Yifan. Tao quickly gathers his focus and bows at both of them.

 

“G-Good morning, Sir. I’m very sorry for coming late today.” He says to Yifan before handing the cup of coffee in his hand. “This is your coffee.”

 

“I already had one.” Yifan says shortly and Tao winces at the words.

 

“Give it to me then.” Luhan gives his hand, smiling brightly at the secretary.

 

“Huh? Oh, um…” Tao flicks his eyes between the two men, and when Yifan points his eyes at Luhan, he hands the coffee to the President. “Here you go.”

 

“Thank you.” Luhan smiles and takes a sip, humming thoughtfully. “Black, just like your heart, Yifan.”

 

Tao snorts before he can stop himself while Yifan shoots Luhan a glare. A silence settles between them as Luhan takes another sip of the black coffee. Tao has his eyes locked on the floor indicator, waiting for the elevator to arrive at their floor.

 

“Christmas is coming soon. Do you have any plans, Zitao?” Luhan asks suddenly.

 

“No, everywhere is crowded on Christmas so I’m just going to stay home.” Tao shakes his head with a smile.

 

“Aww, not even a nice dinner on Christmas Eve?”

 

Tao shakes his head again and turns to the door once the elevator stops. The door opens in front of them and he steps out with Yifan following behind him. Usually, a secretary would walk behind the boss, but somehow Yifan prefers to walk behind him, not that Tao minds though.

 

As he walks down the hall, he can hear Yifan and Luhan whispering behind him, probably talking about some private matters.

 

“You should thank me,” Luhan whispers to his friend.

 

“Thank you for what?” Yifan whispers back.

 

“Now you know he is free on Christmas Eve.” Luhan smiles smugly.

 

Yifan rolls his eyes and looks at Tao who is walking in front of him. His eyes move from Tao’s dark hair, to the back of his neck, down to his back, and then stop on his ass. Ever since Tao entered this company, Yifan has noticed that his secretary really likes to wear slim-fit trousers and well, he likes it too.

 

How can he not like walking behind Tao when he is served with the sight of his plump ass pressed tightly against his pants? Sometimes Yifan finds himself wondering how it would feel to have that ass in his hands, to squeeze it, fondle it, spank it – but he knows it would be considered as a sexual harassment if he did any of those.

 

A nudge on his side snaps Yifan out of his dirty thoughts. He flicks his eyes to Luhan and sees his friend frowning at him.

 

“What?” He asks.

 

“Will you stop staring at him as if you want to eat him? That’s creepy.” Luhan hisses.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You are staring at his ass. Do you think I’m blind?”

 

Yifan ignores the words and makes his way to his office at the end of the hall.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

Tao stretches his arms over his head and leans back against his seat with a mewl. Today is less hectic than usual since it’s Christmas Eve, people leave work earlier or even took a day off to spend some time with their families and loved ones. His parents had asked him about coming home for Christmas, but they are overseas and Tao knows he can’t take so many day offs to visit his hometown, at least not with his current job.

 

“Zitao.”

 

Tao flails at the sudden call before planting his feet on the floor and turning to the CEO who seems to appear out of nowhere. His cheeks flush in embarrassment when he imagines the image Yifan was seeing earlier: his secretary flailing on his seat like an idiot.

 

“Yes, Sir?” Tao clears his throat and sits straight.

 

“You still don’t have any plans for Christmas Eve?” Yifan asks with the most serious face ever.

 

Thinking that he is going to spend his Christmas Eve working overtime, Tao sighs inwardly and nods his head.

 

“Then come join me for dinner.” Yifan says.

 

Tao blinks at the words and his mouth falls open. “Huh?”

 

“I’ve booked a spot in the restaurant. They have the best steaks and wines.”

 

“Huh?” Tao gapes dumbly.

 

Yifan sighs at the reaction before speaking again. “Can you join me for dinner and spend the Christmas Eve with me?”  

 

It takes a moment for Tao to register the question and once he does, red color starts pooling on his cheeks as he nods his head quickly. He swears he sees a smile playing on Yifan’s lips before the CEO walks back to his office. 

 

Tao blinks dazedly at the door before his head finally registers what just happened. He is going to spend his Christmas Eve by having a dinner with Yifan, just the two of them, might as well call it a _date_. Tao gasps in horror and his hands fly to his head. He is not even wearing his best outfit today.

 

He is just wearing a plain white buttoned up shirt he bought a year ago, a pair of boring black trousers, and a pair of old leather shoes that definitely need to be polished. He looks very plain today and it’s unacceptable if he is going to have a date – dinner – with his hot boss.

 

“Sehun.” Tao mutters to himself, eyes bright with ideas. Within a second, he stands up from his seat and rushes to the said man’s desk.

 

Sehun sighs and takes a sip of his water, only to choke on it when Tao suddenly slams a hand against his desk.

 

“Lend me your make-up or anything! This is emergency!” Tao says, half-panting after running.

 

Sehun coughs couple of times before looking up with a frown. “My _what?_ ”

 

“Your make-up!”

 

“I’m not wearing fucking make-up, Tao. What makes you think I wear one?” Sehun asks, almost looking offended.

 

“You are so useless!” Tao groans.

 

“What the fuck—“

 

Before Sehun can say further, Luhan pokes his head from his office door after hearing the commotion.

 

“May I know what is happening outside my office?” The President asks curiously.

 

“Tao asked for make-up. I don’t even know what he trying to do with make-up when it’s still working hours.” Sehun points his finger accusingly.

 

“I’ll wear it on bathroom breaks!” Tao argues.

 

“Stop fighting in the office, okay? Come here, Zitao. I think I have something you can use.” Luhan beckons to the CEO’s secretary.

 

Tao squints menacingly at Sehun before walking into Luhan’s office. The President’s office is almost as big as the CEO’s, but the furniture in Luhan’s office is more colorful. Tao glances at the maroon colored couch at the side of the room and blinks when he sees pink _Hello Kitty_ pen holder on Luhan’s desk. 

 

“I need to look proper whenever I’m meeting important guest, so I always keep this around,” Luhan says as he takes out a small pouch from his drawer and places it on his desk, “I don’t have much, but I think these can help you.”

 

Tao steps over and takes the pouch, checking the inside of it. There are loose powder, lip balm, hair comb, a small container of hair wax and a black eyeliner. His eyes twinkle at the items and he looks up to Luhan.

 

“Can I borrow the eyeliner and hair wax?” Tao asks carefully.

 

“Just take it with you and use anything you need. You can return to me later or on Monday.” Luhan waves his hand.

 

“I’ll use them right now. Thank you, Sir.” Tao bows politely.

 

“You’re welcome. Just give it to Sehun when you’re done. Hope you have a good time at tonight’s dinner.” Luhan smiles brightly.

 

“Thank you, Sir. I’ll excuse myself now.” Tao smiles before walking out of the room. He passes Sehun’s desk and gives the younger a smug smile, earning a scoff from the fellow secretary.

 

As he makes his way to the bathroom to fix his appearance, he notices something. How does Luhan know about his dinner with Yifan?

 

Shrugging his shoulders, he decides to put the question aside and tries not to mess with his eyeliner.

 

Well, fixing his appearance a little won’t do any harm.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

Hours seem to pass in a blink of an eye and before Tao knows it, people are leaving the office to spend their nights with loved ones. He waves his hand to Sehun and Luhan who are heading to the elevator before looking down at his watch. Yifan has never finished his work this early and Tao figures he is going to wait for couple more hours.

 

Well, he can sort some documents while waiting for his boss.

 

Running his hand through his styled hair, he drags his seat closer and starts scrolling through some folders in his laptop. Before he can open any document, the door of Yifan’s office suddenly swings open.

 

Tao perks up at the sound and turns his chair slightly to see Yifan walking out of his office, already wrapped in his black trench coat. Yifan always looks so damn attractive every day and Tao quickly closes his mouth when he realizes that his mouth was hanging open. 

 

Yifan stops beside his desk and Tao can feel the elder’s eyes scanning his appearance from head to toe. It’s probably because Yifan is standing and he is still sitting on his chair, but Tao feels so small under the scrutiny of Yifan’s sharp eyes.

 

None of them say anything until Yifan finally looks into his eyes. “Are you done?”

 

“Huh? Oh, well…” Tao glances at his laptop. “I was about to sort some documents while waiting for you to finish…”

 

“I’m finished now. Let’s go.” Yifan says shortly.

 

“Oh, alright. Please wait.” Tao quickly turns back to his desk and starts gathering his things. He closes his laptop and grabs his bag, trying to shove everything as fast as possible. Letting his boss wait for too long is not something a good secretary should do.

 

“Take your time.” Yifan mumbles softly, but Tao doesn’t catch it.

 

In the process of shoving his stuff into his bag, he accidentally knocks over his pencil case and it drops to the floor, scattering the content. Yifan makes a move to bend down, but Tao quickly lifts his hand, gesturing to his boss that he will handle it. He kneels on the floor and picks the scattered pens, stuffing them back into his fabric pencil case.

 

One of the pens is laying few feet in front of him and without thinking, Tao crawls over and reaches his hand to grab it, unintentionally pointing his ass to Yifan.

 

Yifan’s eyes immediately drink the sight he is presented with. His eyelids drop slightly as he watches Tao’s hips move when the younger picks up his last pen. With the tight pants Tao is wearing, he can practically see the curve of his perky ass.

 

Yifan is not dumb, he notices the effort Tao put for his appearance and he appreciates it. It’s pleasing to think that Tao wants to look good in front of him. Yifan makes sure that he is going to thank Tao in the best way possible tonight.

 

Unaware of Yifan’s hungry eyes on him, Tao puts the last pen inside and zips it up. He stands on his feet and stuffs the pencil case into his bag before looking up to Yifan.

 

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting.” Tao bites his lip.

 

“It’s okay. If you don’t need anything else, then let’s go now.” Yifan tilts his head slightly.

 

“Yes, let’s go now.” Tao nods his head and makes his way to the elevator with Yifan following behind him as usual.

 

They ride the elevator in silence until it reaches the ground floor. The receptionist ladies already went home and the only ones left are the security guards on the building entrance.

 

“Just lock the doors and go home, spend the night with your families.” Yifan says to the guards as he walks out of the building.

 

Tao smiles softly as he walks to Yifan’s car that’s parked on the VIP spot next to the building. Despite being workaholic, Yifan cares a lot about his employees and it’s one of the things that makes Tao want to keep his current job for a long time.

 

Yifan unlocks his car with the remote and Tao quickly opens the passenger door for his boss. Being a secretary means he has to serve his boss all the time, that includes driving his car. Though much to his surprise, Yifan walks to the other side and climbs onto the driver seat.

 

“Come inside and sit nicely,” Yifan says as he ignites his car’s engine.

 

Tao quickly sits on the passenger seat and buckles up, eyes still wide in surprise. Yifan drives his car out of the parking lot and to the main road. The traffic is quite heavy tonight since it’s holiday and a lot of people are eating out. Colorful lights are hanging along the street and Christmas trees are placed outside the stores. Tao smiles as he looks out of the window, feeling the Christmas vibe.

 

“It’s not working hours anymore. You are my guest now and we are going to have a nice dinner.” Yifan says when they stop at red light.

 

“But, Sir—“

 

“It’s not working hours anymore,” Yifan looks sharply at him, “Tao.”

 

After six months working as Yifan’s secretary, Tao has only heard his boss call him with that nickname couple of times, but it always gives him the same effect. Tao can feel his stomach flutter and his cheeks getting warm.

 

“…Okay.” He mutters softly and turns his head to the front, looking at the road ahead.

 

Half an hour later, Tao finds himself in a fancy restaurant of a five-star hotel with Yifan sitting across him. All the tables in the restaurant are occupied and Tao is amazed how such an expensive restaurant is fully booked for the night. He remembers how his eyes almost fall off their sockets when he read the price on the menu earlier.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Tao smiles as they clink their glasses. 

 

“Merry Christmas.” Yifan replies before taking a sip of the red wine.

 

Tao takes a sip of his own and glances at the bottle of wine on their table. It’s the most expensive one listed on the menu and Tao knows he has to savor every drip of this wine.

 

“What did you do on last Christmas, Sir?” Tao asks as he places the glass down, trying to start a conversation.

 

“It’s not working hours anymore, Tao.” Yifan sighs softly.

 

“I’m not used to it, Sir. I’ve never called my boss with name and it’s odd for me to do so.” Tao smiles sheepishly.

 

“Then try it. Call my name.” Yifan says, placing his elbows on the table.

 

Tao presses his lips and looks at the elder. It’s not working hours right now and Tao knows there’s no need to address Yifan with so much formality like he does when they’re in office, but to suddenly call him by his name feels oddly intimate. 

 

“I can’t…” Tao shakes his head and smiles wryly.

 

“I know how to make you do it.” Yifan clears his throat and straightens his back before speaking again. “Secretary Huang, call me by my name.”

 

This voice. It’s the same voice Yifan uses whenever he is giving him orders in the office. It’s stern and authoritative, something that Tao should obey as a good secretary, as _a good boy._ Tao unconsciously licks his lips at the thought, and the action doesn’t go unnoticed by Yifan whose eyes are narrowing slightly.

 

“…Yifan,” Tao says, his voice comes out as a whisper.

 

Yifan’s lips curl into a smirk and Tao clenches his hands on the table, feeling something stirring in his stomach.

 

“That’s it.” Yifan smiles appreciatively and leans back against his chair. “That’s a good boy.”

 

“Sorry?” Tao perks up when he doesn’t catch the last words Yifan muttered.

 

“Good evening, your food is here. We are sorry to keep you waiting.”

 

Tao looks up to see two waiters standing next to their table. One of them is holding a large tray while the other waiter is placing their food on the table.

 

“One _steak au poivre_ with cognac sauce for you, Sir,” The waiter places the steak in front of Yifan before placing his, “And one filet mignon with béarnaise sauce for you, Sir. Enjoy your dinner.”

 

Tao gives them a small smile before looking down at his food. He wants to take a picture with his phone, but nobody does it and he knows he will only embarrass himself by doing so. Yifan grabs his silverware and looks up to see Tao staring at his food silently.

 

Honestly, it’s not very hard to read Tao when he is being an open book like this.

 

“Just take a picture if you want. There’s nothing wrong about it.” Yifan says as he starts cutting his steak.

 

Tao looks at Yifan like a deer in headlights before slowly taking out his phone. He knows Yifan is very sharp, but he didn’t think the elder would be able to read his mind like this. After taking couples of pictures, he slips his phone back into his bag before grabbing the silverware.

 

The steak is very delicious and Tao can’t seem to stop eating. His hand doesn’t stop cutting the meat while his mouth is busy munching the food. Across the table, Yifan is eating calmly, eyes watching his secretary in amusement.

 

“You’re really hungry, huh?” Yifan raises a brow.

 

Tao pauses at the question and slowly looks up to the elder. Yifan still has half piece of steak on his plate while Tao almost finishes his own. He slows down immediately and nods his head, cheeks flushing in red.

 

The rest of the dinner goes on peacefully and once the waiter takes their plates away, they settle with drinking the wine. Yifan ordered a bottle for the wine and he asks Tao whether he can help him to finish the whole bottle. Tao, being confident with his alcohol tolerance, quickly nods his head.

 

“I haven’t got the chance to know you outside work. Tell me about yourself.” Yifan says before taking a sip from his glass. 

 

“What do you want to know?” Tao asks.

 

“I don’t know. Anything you want to tell me.” Yifan shrugs lightly.

 

Tao makes a thoughtful face as he drinks his wine before looking up to the elder again. “I am five years younger than you… I graduated from Beijing University of Business…”

 

“I already know about those things. It’s written in your CV.” Yifan hums.

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Tao huffs. He was so nervous when they arrived, but now he feels much more relaxed thanks to the wine. “Why don’t you ask me a question and then I will answer it?”

 

“Alright then.” Yifan nods in agreement. “Are you living with anybody?”

 

“Nope, I live by myself. I’m too old to be living with my family, aren’t I?” Tao giggles lightly.

 

“Not your family. I’m talking about your girlfriend.”

 

Oh. Tao stops giggling and shakes his head instead. “I don’t have any.”

 

“I see.” Yifan pours some wine into his glass before putting it aside. “No boyfriend too?”

 

Tao freezes at the question. He looks up to Yifan and studies his expression, trying to read his face. When he is sure there’s no malice behind that question, he shakes his head again.

 

“No, no boyfriend too.” He says and pours some wine into his empty glass.

 

“It’s always _boyfriends_ , right? Never a girlfriend.” Yifan hums nonchalantly.

 

“…How did you know?” Tao asks, but his voice sounds a lot smaller than he intended.

 

“It’s not hard to read you, Tao. It’s not hard at all.” Yifan smirks and Tao wonders if he is imagining things. Right now, Yifan’s eyes seem so dark and dangerous, but so inviting. Those sharp eyes urge him to come closer, to step over the line, to go further.

 

His throat feels so dry suddenly and Tao takes a few gulps of his wine. He keeps his eyes locked with Yifan’s as he drinks, seeing how sharp his gaze is. It looks like Yifan is trying to rip something out of him, to see through his façade, to read his mind.

 

Tao feels his stomach stir and his heart pound dangerously. He crosses his legs under the table and places his glass down, already empty even though he just poured some wine a minute ago.

 

“Are you drunk? Tipsy, perhaps?” Yifan tilts his head.

 

“N-No, I’m alright. I have good alcohol tolerance.” Tao clears his throat.

 

“I see. Your cheeks are so red, so I was just wondering.”

 

Hearing the words, Tao quickly cups his own cheeks with both hands, feeling how warm the skin is. There’s a chuckle from across the table and he perks up to see Yifan laughing at him. It’s not every day he can see the so-strict Wu Yifan laugh, but every time he does, his stomach always flips and his cheeks always get slightly warmer, just like right now.

 

“Please don’t laugh at me.” Tao mumbles softly and looks away.

 

Yifan huffs out a chuckle and adjusts his sitting, only to accidentally kick Tao’s leg in the process.

 

“Sorry. My bad.” Yifan quickly glances under the table, looking at Tao’s legs and his own.

 

“It’s my fault. I’m crossing my legs.” Tao looks under the tablecloth and uncrosses his legs.

 

“Do you always sit with your legs crossed?” Yifan asks and drags his seat closer to the table. 

 

“Not always, but I often do it unconsciously. It’s a habit.” Tao sighs.

 

Yifan hums in reply and pours the wine into Tao’s empty glass before pouring the rest in his own glass. He pours until the last drip before and puts the empty bottle aside.

 

Tao smiles appreciatively at the action and takes a sip, freezing when he feels something touching his leg under the table. He looks up to Yifan questioningly and puts his glass down.

 

“Sir?” He asks carefully.

 

Yifan doesn’t say anything and casually drinks his wine. He nudges Tao’s knee with the tip of his shoe and pushes his legs apart before sliding his leg further between Tao’s thighs.

 

Tao presses his lips when he feels Yifan’s shoe tracing his inner thighs, coming dangerously close to his groin.

 

When Yifan slides his leg further, Tao quickly closes his legs, trapping Yifan’s foot between his legs to stop his movement. 

 

“Tao, spread your legs.” Yifan says softly, but his voice is demanding.

 

The younger shakes his head and flicks his eyes to their surroundings, seeing everybody still busy with their own dinner. No one knows what they are doing since the long tablecloth is covering their legs.

 

“No one will know if you didn’t let them.” Yifan says, sensing Tao’s worry.

 

Tao flicks his eyes back to Yifan, bottom lip still trapped between his teeth. His cheeks are red in color and Yifan wonders how far the flush will spread if he continues.

 

“Spread your legs.” He says again.

 

Tao glances around to make sure nobody is staring before he spreads his legs very slowly. Yifan smiles at the action and pushes his leg forward, pressing the tip of his leather shoes against Tao’s crotch.

 

Tao quickly puts his hand over his mouth and looks up to Yifan, seeing the elder smirking at him. His one hand is clutching onto the tablecloth and pulling it to cover his lower body, hiding it from sight. When Yifan presses his shoe harder, he shuts his eyes and whimpers meekly.

 

Just five minutes ago they were drinking wine and talking to each other, so how did it get into this? Tao doesn’t even know what is happening or what Yifan is trying to pull, but he can’t reject it. After all, he has lost count of how many times he imagines himself being under Yifan.

 

Yifan drinks his wine calmly as if he isn’t rubbing and pressing on Tao’s crotch right now. He takes a quick scan around them to make sure they’re not attracting unnecessary attention. Some of the tables are already empty and he looks down at his watch, checking the time. 

 

Tao keeps his hand pressed against his mouth as Yifan plays with like a toy. His legs are starting to tremble and it feels so humiliating. The waiter can simply lift the tablecloth and everybody will see what they are doing under the table.

 

“Finish your wine, Tao. Come on.” Yifan gestures to the glass of wine on Tao’s side.

 

Tao opens his eyes and stares at his glass before looking up to Yifan, his eyes wide and vulnerable.

 

“Come on. It’s getting late.” Yifan says and removes his foot from Tao’s crotch.

 

Tao stares at Yifan for a few more seconds before removing his hand from his mouth. He takes the glass and carefully takes a sip of his wine, bracing himself in case Yifan nudges his crotch again. Much to his surprise, Yifan doesn’t do anything aside from drinking his own wine and Tao figures the elder is done playing with him.

 

There’s a feeling of relief, but also a small pang of disappointment. Once he finishes his wine, Yifan is going to pay for the dinner and they will head to their own home. Tonight, Tao will fall asleep on his cold bed like usual while everybody is celebrating Christmas outside the apartment.

 

He sighs inwardly at the image and pulls the glass away from his lips. He doesn’t even get the chance to place it back on the table before Yifan suddenly rubs his crotch again. This time, he is not wearing his shoe and Tao can feel his toes pressing against his bulge.

 

“Ah!” Tao quickly covers his mouth again and looks around in panic, afraid that somebody heard his moan earlier.

 

Then much to his horror, Yifan raises his hand to call for the waiter.

 

“Yes, Sir. May I help you?” A waiter walks over and asks politely.

 

Yifan takes out his wallet and pulls out his black credit card, all the while rubbing his toes against Tao’s hardening bulge. The younger presses his lips together and holds his breath, not wanting to be found out by the waiter beside them.

 

“Can I pay with this card?” Yifan asks and hands his card.

 

The waiter scans over the card before nodding his head. “Yes, you can. Please give me a moment.” He takes the card in his hand and walks to the cashier table.

 

“You’re hard.” Yifan mutters softly once the waiter leaves.

 

“S-Sir, please…” Tao chokes out, his voice shaky.

 

“Please, what?” Yifan hums questioningly and rubs his toes harder, earning a small squeak from the younger.

 

“Please…” Tao whimpers helplessly.

 

“Say it.” Yifan demands, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

 

“I…”

 

“Excuse me, Sir. Would you please enter your credit card pin number?”

 

Tao jumps on his seat and Yifan quickly pulls his foot away. The waiter blinks at both men’s reaction and looks between them while holding an EDC machine on his hand.

 

Yifan checks the bill before entering his pin number on the machine. The waiter then hands him the card and the receipt paper before leaving the table.

 

A thick silence falls upon them as they stare at each other. Tao can feel the awkwardness settling in and he squirms on his chair, wondering what he should say after what happened earlier.

 

“Let’s go.” Yifan says suddenly and Tao looks up to see him standing up from his chair, holding his coat and bag in his hand.

 

Thinking that Yifan is going to drive him home, Tao stands up with his bag and smiles politely. “It’s alright, Sir. I will take a cab to my apartment.”

 

“We are not going home.” Yifan deadpans.

 

“Huh?” Tao blinks dumbly. “Where are we going?”

 

“I keep the dessert in the hotel room.” Yifan says and walks past Tao. When he notices that his secretary isn’t following him, he turns over his shoulder and extends his hand. “Come on.”

 

Tao stares at Yifan’s face, at his hand, and then at his face again. He slowly reaches out and holds the hand in front of him. It’s big and warm and Tao wonders when the last time he held someone’s hand was.

 

Before he can wander with his thought, Yifan yanks his hand and drags him out of the restaurant.

 

They ride the elevator in silence and Tao’s mind is running a mile a minute. His heart is thundering in his chest and he can hear the heartbeat pounding in his ears. Yifan released his hand when they reached the elevator and Tao’s hand itches to hold it again, so he does.

 

Yifan looks down when he feels a touch on his hand, seeing Tao squeezing it. He smiles at the sight and once the elevator reaches his destined floor, he drags Tao down the hall.

 

Tao looks around the bright hallway while Yifan unlocks the door with the key card. He steps into the room and pulls Tao along before closing the door again. The younger turns to face him, eyes twinkling in anticipation of what they’re going to do next. Instead of continuing his ministration in the restaurant, Yifan walks away to hang his coat and puts his bag aside after taking off his shoes.

 

Tao’s face falters slightly, but he follows suit and puts his bag on the loveseat. He glances at Yifan to see him taking off his watch and tie before doing the same. Figuring that Yifan is taking his time, he takes the chance to scan the spacious hotel room. His eyes stop momentarily at the king-sized bed before he walks over to the large window at the side of the room. He opens the curtains slightly to look at the view outside, seeing the glimmering city lights.

 

Suddenly, there are hands on his shoulder and Tao is spun around. He doesn’t even get the chance to say anything before Yifan’s lips are on his. Tao doesn’t react for a moment, too surprised with the sudden kiss, but when Yifan presses him against the glass and kisses him harder, Tao moans into it.

 

Yifan grabs the back of his neck and kisses him as if he is trying to eat him, to suck his soul out of his body. He sinks his teeth into Tao’s bottom lip and once the younger opens his mouth with a gasp, he slides his tongue in to mark his cavern.  

 

Yifan is kissing him so aggressively and Tao tries to keep up with it. He loops his arms around the elder’s neck and pulls him closer until their chests are pressed together. He can smell the red wine they drank earlier, can taste it on Yifan’s tongue, and it makes him feel drunk.

 

When Tao starts gasping into the kiss, Yifan finally pulls away and stares down at Tao. He takes a moment to look at the breathless man in front of him, taking in the sight of his flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and darkened eyes.

 

Licking his lips hungrily, he grips Tao’s dark hair and pulls his head to the side to expose his smooth neck. Tao gasps when Yifan nibbles on a patch of skin, teeth scraping over the skin to create a love bite.

 

“Strip.” Yifan mumbles against his neck before biting on another patch of skin.

 

“S-Sir.” Tao hisses at the prickling kiss, but cranes his head anyway.

 

“Sir? Is that what you’re going to call me?” Yifan huffs and licks the newly formed hickey. He pulls away to see his handiwork, pressing his thumb over the purplish mark on Tao’s neck and rubbing it.

 

“Yifan…” Tao breathes out and grabs the collar of Yifan’s shirt to pull him close again, planting a kiss on his lips. He still doesn’t understand what is happening right now, but Yifan is right here in front of him and he knows he can’t let this chance slip away. Whether he would regret it in the morning or not, he wants this right now.

 

“Why don’t you call me with that name?” Yifan nips his bottom lip before pulling away. When Tao looks up to him in half-arousal and half-confusion, he smirks darkly. “You know, the nickname you give me when you talk to Sehun about me.”

 

Tao’s breath hitches when he realizes what Yifan is hinting at, his face flaming up. He only called Yifan with that name when he was masturbating on his bed or talking to Sehun. He believed that Sehun wasn’t the type of guy who runs his mouth, so how did Yifan know about this? Sehun can’t be that nosy to talk about this kind of thing with anybody else.

 

Maybe Yifan heard their conversation without him noticing?

 

Fuck, he knew it. Sehun speaks too loudly sometimes. Yifan must have heard him.

 

“I… I, uh… I wasn’t…” Tao stutters and flicks his eyes around, trying to search for the proper answer.

 

“Say it.” Yifan grabs Tao’s chin and forces the younger to look back at him.

 

Tao opens and closes his mouth, but no words come out. His eyes are flicking once again and Yifan knows he is trying to escape again. He hums lowly and brings his other hand to Tao’s shirt, fingers running over the soft material.

 

“Alright, I’ll help you say it.” Yifan mutters softly before catching Tao’s nipple from outside his shirt, pinching it hard.

 

“Ahh!” Tao cries out and his hands fly to hold Yifan’s wrist, trying to stop his ministration.

 

Yifan knows Tao has the strength to push him away if he wishes. His secretary is not weak, he knows Tao has a lean body beneath the layer of clothes he is wearing. He has spent too much time staring at Tao’s body to be wrong about that.

 

But right now, the young man is shuddering against him. Tao’s grasp on his wrist feels like a mere touch and Yifan smiles as he rubs on the hardened nub.

 

“Feels good?” Yifan removes his hand from Tao’s chin to play with the other nipple, feeling them swell under the thin shirt.

 

Tao lets out a choked moan and nods his head, his hips bucking helplessly in attempt to find the friction he needs. Yifan makes sure to keep their distance so Tao can’t do anything but whimper.

 

“You want more?” Yifan tilts his head and pulls both nipples simultaneously. Tao cries out at the feeling and arches his back off the glass, pushing himself into Yifan’s hands. It’s slightly painful, but he loves it _so much_.

 

“Yes, yes, please.” Tao blabbers mindlessly, too aroused to think clearly. His body is burning up and he wants more, he needs more.

 

“Yes, _what_?” Yifan whispers in his ear and twists both nipples painfully.

 

“Yes, _daddy_!” Tao cries out at the sting and throws his head back, thudding it against the glass window behind him.

 

Yifan chuckles darkly and releases the poor nipples. Tao leans back against the glass and looks at Yifan with hooded eyes.

 

“That’s it.” Yifan murmurs softly and leans in, pecking Tao on his lips. “That’s a good boy.” He praises.

 

“Daddy…” Tao purrs happily and grabs Yifan’s collar again, pulling him closer.

 

“Do you want the dessert now?” Yifan hums against his lips.

 

It takes a moment for Tao to register the words and once he does, he pulls away slightly to search for Yifan’s eyes.

 

“…Dessert?” He blinks dumbly, his mind settling back into his head piece by piece. He remembers the reason Yifan takes him here is because he keeps the dessert here, but they were just making out less than a minute ago, how can he expect Tao to suddenly switch into the topic of dessert?

 

Don’t get him wrong. He loves dessert, but he doesn’t think this is the right moment for it.

 

“Do you want it or not?” Yifan asks again when he receives no answer.

 

“Y-Yes, but—“

 

“Alright.” Yifan pulls away suddenly and Tao is about to reach his hands to pull him back when the elder suddenly unbuckles his pants. “Be good and get on your knees if you want the dessert.”

 

_Oh._

 

“My cock is going to be your dessert tonight.” Yifan says as if it isn’t clear enough for Tao.

 

Tao swallows the knot in his throat, his pupils dilate as he stares at the bulge under the black boxers Yifan is wearing. When Yifan pulls his boxers down, just enough until the tip of his cock is peeking out – red and glistening – Tao drops to his knees as if he is going to pray.

 

Pleased at the reaction he is getting, Yifan pulls his cock out and curls his fist around the length, stroking it lightly to tease the man on his knees. Tao swallows thickly, his mouth watering at the sight in front of him. When Yifan starts jerking himself with steady movement, Tao can see a bead of thick clear liquid leaking out from the tip. It looks like a melting ice cream, something sweet and sticky, _a dessert._

 

His cock twitches in his pants, demanding for attention, but Tao’s eyes are still stuck on Yifan’s cock in front of his face. It’s so big with protruding veins along the length and Tao wants it in his mouth, he needs to have that down his throat, stretching his lips and fucking his mouth.

 

“You want it, baby?” Yifan hums and Tao feels his stomach flip at the nickname.

 

Without saying anything, Tao leans forward and opens his mouth as if Yifan is spoon-feeding him, but the elder immediately takes a step back.

 

“Answer, baby.”

 

“Yes, daddy. Yes, I want it.” Tao nods quickly and shifts closer with his knees, chasing after the prize. “Please, I want to taste, want to suck it, want it in my mouth, daddy.”

 

“There you go,” Yifan praises, his voice rough as he positions his cock in front of Tao’s mouth. “Now open your mouth, baby.”

 

Tao obeys immediately and flutters his eyes shut when Yifan slides into his mouth. It’s hot and thicker than he imagined, it’s stretching his lips almost painfully but he loves it. He has imagined himself doing this so many times but the reality is so much better.

 

Yifan stops before his cock reaches Tao’s throat, not wanting to choke the younger man. He removes his hand from his cock and runs his other hand through Tao’s hair, fingers curling into the black hair. Even though they are doing this sort of thing, but Yifan’s hand is gentle on his head and Tao feels his chest fluttering happily.

 

He begins to suck the head softly, tasting the bead of precome in his tongue. Yifan’s hand on his hair tightens slightly and Tao takes it as a hint to sink his head deeper. He forces the length deeper into his mouth and once his gag reflex is tickled, he pulls back a little to catch his breath.

 

It goes on couple of times until Tao is sure his gag reflex is adjusted with the intrusion. He starts bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking earnestly. Yifan grunts above him and Tao almost smirks in satisfaction for ripping that kind of noise from the man.

 

Then suddenly, the grip around his hair tightens painfully and Yifan pulls his cock out of his mouth. Tao whines loudly and chases after it, his mouth hanging open with spit and precome dripping down his chin.

 

Yifan groans when Tao grabs his hips and sinks his head again, sucking his cock like he’s going to die if he didn’t taste it. The elder takes a shuddering breath and places his hand on Tao’s head again, brushing few strands of hair from his forehead.

 

“You like it so much, don’t you?” Yifan chuckles breathily.

 

Tao opens his eyes and looks up to him, his cheeks flushed and his mouth stretched obscenely wide around his cock as he bobs his head. There are tears brimming in his eyes and Yifan thinks his secretary looks so cute like this.

 

“I’m going to spill in your mouth.” Yifan sighs when he feels his orgasm approaching, his chest heaving as he breaths heavily. “You’re going to drink it all, aren’t you? You won’t let any of it drip to the floor, right baby?”

 

Tao moans around the length and sucks harder, showing how eager he is. Then suddenly, with a painful grip around his hair, Yifan pushes his head deeper until his cock hits the back of his throat. Tao gags on it, but Yifan simply pushes his head up and down, fucking his mouth like what Tao asked.

 

“So good, baby. Suck it all, okay?” Yifan asks breathlessly, thrusting his cock into Tao’s mouth.

 

Tao lets out a muffled moan, tears trickling down his cheeks as Yifan pushes and pulls his head with painful grip. When Yifan pushes his head down his cock for the last time, there’s salty liquid spilling in his mouth with Yifan groaning above him. Tao quickly sucks everything like a good boy he is. He makes sure there’s nothing more to spill from Yifan before pulling away and lapping his tongue at the head of Yifan’s cock, licking him clean.

 

He pulls away and sits back on his knees, licking his lips like a kitten that has just finished its meal. Yifan is still breathless above him, his chest is still heaving and there’s a fading flush across his cheeks. Tao has never seen Yifan like this and the sight feeds the fire inside him.

 

Biting his lower lip, he digs the heel of his hand against his own bulging crotch, rubbing himself from outside his pants. He drops his mouth open with a soft moan and presses his hand harder.

 

“Stop.” Yifan says and with the tip of his shoe, he kicks Tao’s hand away from his crotch.

 

“Please…” Tao chokes out and looks up to Yifan pleadingly, eyes glazed with tears.

 

“Stand up.” Yifan ignores him.

 

Tao lets out a weak sob, but stands up anyway.

 

“Turn around.” Yifan orders.

 

Tao does as he is told and turns to the glass window, staring at the night sky outside. He can see his own reflection on the large window and he briefly wonders about closing the curtain.

 

There are hands on his shoulders that slightly pull him back from the mirror. Tao takes a few steps back and turns his head to look at Yifan who is standing behind him. Yifan looks back into his eyes and kisses his cheek, hands moving forward to unbutton the younger’s shirt.

 

Tao curls his lips into a smile because he is sure Yifan stripping him will lead to something good. Once his shirt is off his body, Yifan roams his hands against his skin, tracing the curves on his waist and groping his flat chest. His fingers brush over the hard nipples and he proceeds to play with them.

 

“Nghh... Daddy…” Tao leans back against Yifan as the elder pinches his sensitive nubs. He moves his hands up and holds himself against Yifan, pulling onto his shirt when he pinches particularly hard.

 

“Look at you,” Yifan chuckles darkly and stares at the window in front of them, seeing Tao’s reflection on it, “you’re so pretty.” He emphasizes his praise with a hard tug on the nipples.

 

“ _Ahh—!_ Daddy, please…!” Tao cries out feebly and looks into Yifan’s eyes through the reflection on the window.

 

“Please, what?” Yifan whispers into his ear, chuckling when Tao moans audibly.

 

“P-Please, I’m so hard… It’s painful…” Tao whines. His voice is cracking and he thinks he doesn’t sound like himself. He has never been so helpless and needy like this before.

 

“Is it?” Yifan smirks and Tao almost cries in joy when the elder slides his hands lower to unbuckle his pants.

 

Yifan takes his time with unbuckling the belt, slipping it off the waist of Tao’s slacks, and then undoing the pants, pulling the zipper so slowly that Tao almost cries real tears. He lets Tao’s pants drop to pool around his ankles and finally loops his thumb on the hem of Tao’s underwear, pulling the garment off with one swift movement.

 

“Look at that.” Yifan whispers and peers at Tao’s cock, red and dripping already. He curls his fist around the twitching length and tugs it lightly, earning a soft cry from the younger. “It’s so _cute_.”

 

Tao moans at the praise and bucks his hips into Yifan’s hand, but much to his dismay, the elder pulls away.

 

“Step out of your pants and places your hands on the glass.” Yifan orders as he takes a step back.

 

Tao’s body moves to obey the order until his mind kicks in and he freezes. The curtain is opened and if he steps too close to the window, people outside can see him. He is naked right now and looking completely indecent, so standing in front of the window is—

 

“Come on, baby.” Yifan husks in his ear suddenly, hands rubbing his hips encouragingly. “Do it for daddy?”

 

Fuck, that’s cheating. Yifan _knows_ Tao can’t do anything when he uses that voice and that name on him. Tao feels his legs trembling, but he steps forward anyway and places both hands on the glass, feeling the cold surface with his palms.

 

“Good boy.” Yifan praises and kisses the back of his neck. “Now stick your butt out.”

 

Tao freezes again and a second later, he shakes his head quickly.

 

“Wait, no, Yifan. People can see—“

 

A crack rings through the room and Tao yelps at the pain on his ass. He quickly turns over his shoulder to see Yifan rubbing his hand against the blooming skin on his left ass cheek. He stares at the hand before slowly looking up to meet Yifan’s eyes.

 

“Stick your butt out.” Yifan says again, his voice soft and deep.

 

“Y-Yifan, it’s—“

 

Yifan smacks his ass again, harder than what he did earlier and Tao cries out, his body jerks forward in reflex. He presses his forehead against the glass and gasps, feeling his skin prickling in pain. It burns, but it feels _so good_. 

 

When Yifan squeezes his reddened cheek, Tao arches his back and mewls softly. The noise answers all questions in Yifan’s head and he sighs inwardly, relieved to know that Tao likes this kind of play too.

 

“Come on, baby. Stick your butt out.” Yifan caresses the burning skin and kisses his shoulder blade.

 

Sucking a deep breath, Tao moves his feet backwards and pushes his hips out, bracing himself for whatever Yifan is planning to do to him. The idea of getting fucked against the window sounds so dirty and humiliating, but also thrilling. At this point, Tao is going to take everything.

 

Yifan gets on his knees and cups Tao’s round cheeks with his hands, kneading and massaging the flesh. Finally, after spending months imagining his hands on this ass, he can actually touch it for real. It’s firm yet soft, and it fits perfectly in his hands, like Tao is made for him.

 

Licking his lips, Yifan lifts his hands and smacks both cheeks hard, earning a loud whimper from the younger.

 

“One day, I’m going to spank you until you’re in tears, until your ass is bruised, until you can’t sit down without thinking about me.” Yifan says quietly and squeezes the ass so hard Tao thinks it will bruise without an actual spanking. “Would you like it, baby?”

 

“Yes, yes, daddy.” Tao nods frantically and cries out when Yifan lands another hard smack on his reddening ass.

 

Yifan then spreads the cheeks with his hands and stares at the puckering flesh between them, the prize he has been waiting for. It looks so tight and he wonders how good it will feel once he is inside that pretty little hole.

 

“ _Bon appétit._ ” Yifan mutters under his breath before leaning in to lick across the rim.

 

Tao chokes out a moan and his hips jerks forward out of surprise, but Yifan pulls him back with a tight grip and starts licking earnestly. His body goes limp and he ends up leaning against the glass in front of him. The glass surface is cold, but his body is burning up and Tao can’t feel anything except the heat.

 

“D-Daddy— _ahh_ … There…it’s dirty…” Tao whines, but makes no move to pull away. His body has lost all strength and his legs are trembling. His cock is hanging full between his legs, precome dripping to the floor. He is tempted to curl his fist around his cock and jerk himself off, but he knows Yifan wouldn’t be very pleased if he did that.

 

So he just takes it. He just moans helplessly against the window, his breath fogging up the glass as the elder plays with his body. Yifan licks his hole until it’s wet with spit before proceeding to probe it with his tongue. Tao squeaks at the feeling and shuts his eyes, his hands fisted against the glass.

 

“Relax,” Yifan pulls away slightly to speak, “I want my dessert too. Relax for me.”

 

Tao takes a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again, staring at the view outside. “Okay, daddy.” He whispers softly.

 

Smirking slightly, Yifan leans in again and pushes his tongue against the rim, this time sliding in. Tao gasps when he feels it and exhales with a broken moan when Yifan starts moving his tongue inside. He can feel it wiggling inside him and it’s so filthy, so dirty, but so good. Not many men offered themselves to eat him out before and Tao never minded much about it, but having Yifan doing this so earnestly makes him lose his mind.

 

Yifan latches his lips around the rim and sucks on it, ripping out a pitched moan from Tao. He can feel Tao’s hips trembling in his hold and he experimentally reaches a hand forward to touch his cock, feeling how wet it is. The thought that Tao gets so aroused and nearly losing his mind just from his ass being licked is almost too much. His own cock is already standing hard between his legs, eager to breach the tight hole he is sucking.

 

He continues for another minute before pulling away, hearing Tao whine at the loss. After licking his own fingers, he traces the wet hole with the slicked digit before pushing inside, sliding it deep to his knuckle. Tao immediately pushes back against the finger and Yifan takes the enthusiasm as a sign to push another finger.

 

“Ah…!” Tao yelps and jerks forward when Yifan pushes his second finger inside. Yifan’s fingers are thicker and longer than his own and obviously, spit doesn’t provide enough lubrication for this. 

 

Yifan notices the reaction and he quickly stops, shooting his eyes up to the younger. “Does it hurt?”

 

“A little…” Tao murmurs breathlessly. It hurts because he hasn’t slept with anybody ever since he started working as Yifan’s secretary. He can’t even get much sleep every night, how can he even have time and energy to sleep with a man?

 

Yifan stares at him thoughtfully before pulling his fingers out and standing on his feet. Tao gasps at the loss and quickly turns over his shoulder, one hand reaching to touch Yifan, desperately trying to pull him back.

 

“N-No, I can take it! It just hurts a little… Daddy, _please_!” Tao sputters in panic.

 

“Shh, shhh, I know.” Yifan shushes him quickly and kisses his cheek, calming him down. He wraps his arms around Tao’s waist, pulling him away from the window.

 

Tao sighs in relief and leans into Yifan, smiling when he feels another kiss pressed against his neck. Yifan turns him around to face him and lifts his body up, just slightly until his feet are few inches above the floor. Tao clings onto the elder, eyes flicking around as Yifan carries him to the bed.

 

His eyes twinkle at the sight of comfy-looking bed and he giggles lightly when the elder drops him on the mattress. Yifan loops his arm around the back of his waist and with an intake of breath, he hauls Tao’s entire body further up to the bed until the younger is settled on a pillow.

 

Tao never thought manhandling can be this hot.

 

“Daddy,” he purrs softly, one hand rubbing Yifan’s shoulder from outside his shirt. “Take off your clothes too.”

 

“Why don’t you help me, baby?” Yifan tugs the corner of his lips into a smirk.

 

Without waiting for another word, Tao quickly unbuttons Yifan’s shirt and slides the garment off his shoulder to reveal his toned body. The actual sight of Yifan’s body feels like a sucker punch of reality for Tao. His face feels hot just by looking at Yifan, like a blushing maiden, even though he is obviously not one.

 

Yifan can see the red color dancing in Tao’s cheeks and he can’t help but to chuckle. He knows what Tao said about him when he was talking to Sehun, he knows what kind of dirty things Tao would love, but seeing the younger blushing like a virgin under him gives a feeling of satisfaction.

 

He can’t wait to see what other faces Tao is going to make in bed.

 

Tao’s face falters immediately when Yifan steps out of the bed, still with his pants hanging around his hips. He scrambles to sit up, but Yifan stops him with his words.

 

“Stay on the bed.” The elder says as he walks to his bag, rummaging through it.

 

Tao reluctantly lies back on the bed, eyes staring curiously at the latter. When Yifan walks back to the bed with a bottle of lube in his hand, Tao whines needily.

 

“Good thing I bought this.” Yifan climbs back to the bed, hovering himself above Tao as he cracks the seal open. He pours generous amount of his fingers and brings his hand between Tao’s legs that are already spread widely. Flicking his eyes up to Tao’s face, he pushes two fingers in.

 

Tao keens and pulls onto the bed sheet, his back arching slightly. Yifan starts thrusting his fingers, curling the digits and scissoring them to spread Tao well. When he stretches the walls by spreading his fingers, he twists his wrist around, rubbing his fingers against every sensitive spot inside the younger.

 

“A-Ahh! Daddy—ohh…!” Tao howls when the fingers scrape against that bundle of nerves inside him.

 

“There you go.” Yifan pulls his hand back slightly before plunging his fingers back into Tao, loving the way he moans in pleasure.

 

Tao’s moans start sounding like gasps as he throws his head back against the pillow. Sweat starts to form across his skin, making his body glow under the warm lighting of the hotel room, and Yifan can’t stop himself from leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth.

 

“Daddy… Daddy, so good…!” Tao moans, his eyelids fluttering in delight.

 

Yifan hums in response and slides the third finger in, chuckling when Tao squeaks in response. Without waiting for Tao to adjust, he starts rubbing and scratching that one spot, mouth sucking his nipple as if it’s a piece of berry.

 

Tao feels his eyes tearing up as he writhes against the bed, his legs are trembling and he wants nothing but to be fucked into the bed by his boss, but Yifan seems to be having fun with this.

 

“Tell me, Tao,” Yifan husks softly, “Do you often think about this? About me fucking you with my fingers?”

 

Tao doesn’t answer at first, but when Yifan gives a rough jab against his prostate, he cries out and nods his head.

 

“If I knew you’d be like this, I wouldn’t hesitate to bend you over my desk and play with you in the office.” He chuckles lightly and bites onto Tao’s nipple.

 

“Daddy—I can’t—please, please…!” Tao whines.

 

“Please, what?” Yifan lifts his head slightly and looks at Tao’s teary eyes.

 

“Please fuck me…”

 

“Hmm, you can say it better.” Yifan huffs and curls his fingers in quick writhing movement, ripping out another cry from the man under him.

 

“Please…! Please fuck me open, daddy! Stuff me full with your cock and come inside me. I—I want you in me!” Tao cries desperately, pounding his fists against the bed like a child throwing tantrum.

 

Yifan’s cock twitches eagerly at the words and he pulls fingers out, finally taking his pants off. Tao looks down to see Yifan spreading the lube on his cock, already in his naked glory. He licks his lips at the sight, seeing the thick cock hanging heavily between the elder’s legs, ready to fuck him open.

 

Tao holds his breath when Yifan shifts closer to fit himself between his legs. He can feel the blunt tip of the cock pressing against his rim and he reaches his hands to hold onto Yifan’s shoulders, bracing himself.

 

With an intake of breath, Yifan pushes himself in and Tao lets out a choked cry. He grits his teeth and shuts his eyes, trying to withstand the burn as Yifan stretches him slowly. Yifan is so thick and deep inside him and Tao can’t even comprehend how big he is; he doesn’t think he has ever been stretched this wide before.

 

“Baby, are you okay?”

 

There’s a hand on his cheek and Tao opens his eyes to see Yifan staring down at him, eyes filled with worry. Knowing that Yifan is worried over his condition makes Tao happy. It feels like Yifan is treating him more than just a one-night-stand partner, more than just a boy toy, more than just a secretary.

 

“I’m okay.” Tao smiles softly and nods his head.

 

Yifan places his forearms on either side of Tao’s head, caging him in his arms. He stares closely into Tao’s eyes and slowly pulls himself out, drawing a shuddering breath from Tao. Once the tip of his cock is left inside, he pushes back inside, not too hard, but not so gentle either.

 

“Ah!” Tao shuts his eyes and moans at the feeling.

 

Noticing that there’s no discomfort from Tao, Yifan starts picking up his pace and pounds into the younger. It’s so hot and tight inside, perfectly sucking on his cock as if Tao is made for this. Yifan lets out a guttural moan at the feeling as he settles his hands on Tao’s hips, pulling him back rhythmically to meet his thrust.

 

“Daddy!” Tao cries and jerks every time Yifan’s cock is balls deep inside him. “M-More! Harder— _more_ …!”

 

Growling low in his throat, Yifan pulls back slightly enough to grab Tao’s long legs and throw them over his shoulders. He then leans forward and hovers above Tao again, bending his flexible body in half.

 

Tao screams at the sudden stimulation, his pupils dilating as he arches his back. The penetration is more intense with this position and Tao can feel how deep Yifan is inside him, almost too deep. His breathing comes out as stuttering gasp as he claws on the bed sheet, trying to grab ahold of himself.

 

Without giving Tao the chance to catch his breath, Yifan slams into him, thrusting right into the sensitive bundle of nerve inside him.

 

Tao wails loudly and throws his head back, helpless as Yifan holds him down and rams into him in relentless pace. His moans are beginning to sound like sobs as tears spill down his cheeks. He is falling apart, bursting from the inside, but it feels so magnificent.

 

“T-Too deep…! Daddy—ahhh!” Tao cries out as one of his hands flies to grab Yifan’s flexed bicep, holding onto it as if it’s the last thing that can keep his mind in place.

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Yifan groans in satisfaction, feeling Tao’s walls squeezing him whenever he is buried up to the hilt, as if rewarding him for the good fuck. 

 

“Y-Yes! Yes, so good, daddy!” Tao sobs and thrashes his head back and forth in attempt to nod.

 

“You’re so adorable.” Yifan praises and gives a hard thrust to emphasize his words, earning a broken cry from the younger.

 

The bed is creaking along with their frantic movement and if Tao wasn’t so lost in pleasure, he would be worried that the next room can hear them. His moans are coming out higher and higher pitched each time Yifan slams into him. His stomach is coiling, lights are flickering behind his eyelids, his body doesn’t feel like his own anymore and his hands grapple to grab Yifan, wanting to hold onto him.

 

Yifan senses his needs and bends down, gathering Tao in his arms. It’s surprising how flexible Tao’s body actually is, but it’s a pleasant surprise. Yifan can already imagine various positions they can try next time.

 

Next time. Because Yifan doesn’t plan to make this one-time thing only. 

 

“Are you close, baby? Gonna come for daddy?” He whispers in Tao’s ear.

 

Tao lets out a garbled whine, too lost to be coherent about his words. Yifan feels his lips stretching into a grin, proud to have fucked the words out of Tao’s head.

 

“Come then. Come for daddy. Want to feel you squeezing my cock.” Yifan says, nipping on his earlobe.

 

With one final thrust, Tao’s eyes roll to the back of his head as his back arches off the bed, body lifted so high that has Yifan worried for a split second. His vision turns white and his nerves seem to burst all at once, splattering white ribbons between their bodies. The orgasm hits him like a bullet train and Tao can only let out a high pitched scream when he reaches the peak of his pleasure.

 

The heat around his cock clenches so tight and Yifan grunts at the feeling, his hips stuttering. He drives into Tao’s trembling body one last time and spills himself inside the fluttering walls. His own body trembles at the force of his orgasm and he holds Tao tightly in his arms as he winds down slowly.

 

Once they have come down from their highs, Yifan has his body rested on top of Tao, still holding the younger in his arms. Tao can feel the weight of Yifan’s body pressing him down, but the embrace feels so warm and he doesn’t want to move anytime soon.

 

Much to his dismay, Yifan lifts himself up a moment later and pulls out carefully. Tao whimpers softly at the feeling and turns to his side, but Yifan holds his legs to keep them spread. The elder watches intently as his come trickles out of Tao’s puffy hole. He rubs his thumb against the swollen rim and another glob of white liquid trickles out, coupled with a soft whine from Tao.

 

“So cute.” Yifan mutters under his breath as a pleasant smile blooms on his face, but Tao is still too dazed to catch it.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

After using two pieces of towels to clean up. Tao has his back rested against the pillows on the headboard, watching Yifan walking around the room in his tight brief boxer. He didn’t think Yifan would be the type who would fuss over someone, but with the way Yifan helped him to clean up, arranged the pillows on the headboard, helped him to sit up, told him to drink lots of water, covering him with the duvet – Tao figures that Yifan is the fussy type.

 

Right now, Yifan is still wandering around the room searching for something, for him. Slowly, Tao’s thoughts settle in his head and he begins to realize what they just did in this room, on this bed.

 

He was just having a nice dinner with his boss, so how did it come to this? Was it the wine? Was it the way he sits? Was it the food?

 

What are they going to do now? Should he leave the hotel now? But it’s late and Tao doesn’t know if he could find any cab that’s willing to take him home. It’s holiday after all.

 

“I can hear you thinking from here.” Yifan says from the other side of the room.

 

Tao slowly turns his head to see Yifan walking over. Tao’s eyes are stuck on his body before he realizes that the man is holding something in his hand.

 

“Here.” Yifan sits next to him on the bed and hands a slice of banana cheesecake in a paper box.

 

Tao’s eyes twinkle as he holds the dessert in his hand. He flicks his eyes to Yifan, to the cheesecake, and to Yifan again. When Yifan gives him a nod, Tao quickly takes the plastic spoon and eats the cake.

 

Yifan watches as Tao eats the cake happily, a soft smile grazing his features. He doesn’t remember when exactly he realized his interest towards his secretary. He is aware of how demanding and perfectionist he is. Most of his secretary would hand him a resignation letter after couple of months working, but Tao is different. He is hardworking and smart and even though he can be careless at times, but he always tries to fix every mistake he made.

 

It was just admiration at first, but when Luhan told him about how the way Tao talked about him with Sehun, he started to see his secretary in a different way. Yifan has a high standard for almost everything, that includes his romantic partner. He wants someone who can stand as tall at him, support him, help him to solve some problems and stay by his side. 

 

Tao is perfect for that.

 

“Will you spend your Christmas tomorrow with me too?”

 

Tao pauses at the question and looks at Yifan, blinking slowly. “What?”

 

“Spend the whole day tomorrow with me.” Yifan says again. “The next day after Christmas is Saturday, so you should stay at my house for the weekend, okay?”

 

Tao, still blinking dumbly, nods his head. “A-Alright…”

 

“I’ll drive you back to your apartment on Sunday night and then you can go back to work on Monday as usual.” Yifan nods at his own plan.

 

Tao finally closes his gaping mouth and looks away, his brows furrowing thoughtfully. “…Is this part of my job or…?”

 

“Your job as my secretary? No.” Yifan shakes his head, his own brows furrowing at the question. “Do you think I would take my _secretary_ to a hotel room and fuck him senseless?”

 

Tao flushes at the words, but shakes his head nonetheless. “No, but…I wasn’t sure, Sir…”

 

Yifan twitches his brows at the name Tao chooses to address him with. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, glancing at the side table where their watches are placed.

 

“You have been wearing the watch every day ever since I gave it to you.” Yifan hums.

 

Tao glances at his watch on the table before nodding his head. “It’s gift from you, so I have to wear it.”

 

“Just that? Because it’s a gift from your boss?” Yifan raises a brow.

 

Tao struggles to answer the question, so Yifan speaks again.

 

“I heard that you cried when you thought you lost the watch, but turned out it was in your drawer.”

 

Tao makes a mental note to kick Sehun’s ass after this because the only person who was present at that said moment was the fellow secretary.

 

“You cried because you thought you lost the gift from your boss?” Yifan asks.

 

Tao knows he is going to admit it soon or later, he knows he can’t hide anything if Yifan wants an answer.

 

“Because it’s from you…” He mutters softly.

 

Yifan smiles at the answer and reaches a hand to tilt Tao’s chin, connecting their eyes. “Will you spend the Christmas and New Year as my lover, Tao?”

 

Tao bites his lip and his eyes shine for a second before he nods his head frantically. 

 

“This year and next year, and the years after that?” Yifan asks again.

 

“Yes, yes, I will.” Tao nods again.

 

Yifan laughs lightly and presses their lips together and Tao can’t help but to smile into the kiss. There are still a lot of questions in his head, but he figures he will know the answers soon.

 

Right now, this is more than enough.

 

“Did you like it?” Yifan asks as Tao takes the last bite of his cheesecake.

 

“…Like what?” Tao asks, wide-eyed. Is Yifan talking about the sex they had earlier? Because if he is, Tao is going to say it’s the best sex he has ever had in his whole life—

 

“The cheesecake, of course. What are you thinking about?” Yifan smirks as if he can read Tao’s dirty mind.

 

“O-Oh, yeah, the cheesecake.” Tao nods quickly and clears his throat. “It has a lot of cream cheese.”

 

“You like cream cheese, don’t you? You were so excited when you went to that bakery with Sehun to eat the dessert.” Yifan chuckles lightly when he recalls the moment. “That cake is the best seller for dessert in this hotel and since it has cream cheese, I figure you’d like it.”

 

Tao smiles at the words and looks at the empty box in his hand, thinking about the creamy texture of the cheese cake. Something crosses his mind in that moment and his smile grows wider.

 

“I like this, but…” He flicks his eyes to the curious Yifan, faking an innocent look. “I like your _cream cheese_ more, daddy.”

 

Yifan blinks couple of times and when Tao starts giggling, he presses his lips, knowing what the younger is trying to pull.

 

“Yeah? You like mine more?” He husks lowly and shifts closer, taking the empty box from Tao’s hands to put it aside.

 

“Yes, I like yours more, daddy. I like it when you fill me up until I’m dripping.” Tao smiles and loops his arms around Yifan’s neck.

 

“You sure you can take more?" Yifan smirks.

 

"Daddy, I'm a very greedy person." Tao whispers softly and presses a kiss on Yifan's lips.

 

Yifan huffs out a chuckle before deepening the kiss and pushing him back against the bed.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

When Monday arrives, Yifan and Tao walk into the office together, slower than usual since Tao is still slightly limping. Who can blame him when they spend the last couple of days in bed with Tao chanting _daddy_ like a prayer?

 

He spent his Christmas with Yifan, exploring his spacious house, walking with him around the grocery store, and cooking some dinner in his kitchen. It wasn’t anything fancy, but Yifan ate all the food until nothing is left on the plate and it made him extremely happy. When Tao asked Yifan whether he could take a shower after the whole day, Yifan answered with a heated kiss.

 

The showering session turned into something steamy and they ended up spending the whole night in bed.

 

Tao also spent his weekend on Yifan’s home, naked because his clothes were being washed and Yifan told him that he didn’t need any clothes when there were only the two of them in the house. Of course, it ended up with some steamy session since Yifan couldn’t seem to keep his hands off him.

 

On Sunday, Tao spent half of the day on Yifan’s bed, cuddling with the elder and sharing some talks. When the night fell, Yifan drove Tao back to his apartment and much to the younger’s surprise, Yifan ended up staying for the night in his bedroom and pampering him until he fell asleep under the covers.

 

It still feels like a dream, but the ache on his hips and the little soreness on his ass proves that this isn’t a dream. Seeing all the love bites left on his body, Tao figures that Yifan is a rather possessive lover.

 

Tao pulls the collar of his shirt higher when he passes the receptionist desk, making sure the hickeys are hidden from sight. When they finally reach the elevator, Tao sighs in relief and removes his hand from his collar.

 

"Can you work today?" Yifan asks when the elevator door closes.

 

"I can." Tao nods quickly.

 

"Aren't you sore?"

 

Tao blushes at the question and turns his head to see Yifan smirking at him.

 

"I can handle it, Sir." Tao nods again and looks back at the floor indicator, feeling the heat spreading across his cheeks.

 

“Tell me if you need to rest. Don’t push yourself.” Yifan steps behind him and whispers in his ear.

 

Tao shudders at the low murmur and the elevator door opens before Yifan can do anything further. He steps out of the elevator and walks to his desk with Yifan following behind him like usual.

 

Tao blinks when he sees Sehun and Luhan standing in front of the CEO’s office, eyes wide in surprise.

 

“Shit, I lost!” Sehun groans suddenly.

 

“Told you he is coming to work today!” Luhan laughs pleasantly before turning to Yifan. “Morning, guys.”

 

“Why are you here?” Yifan frowns, glancing between Luhan and Sehun.

 

“We made a little bet and we’re here to see the result.” Luhan answers casually.

 

“W-What bet?” Tao blinks his wide eyes, confused.

 

“That doesn’t matter. What’s more important is, how did the dinner go? Did you have fun?” Luhan asks with a smile.

 

Tao glances briefly at Yifan before nodding his head at Luhan. “Yes, it was a really nice dinner.”

 

“So you guys only had dinner?” Sehun pokes his head curiously.

 

“Yes, we did.” Yifan is the one who answers this time.

 

Luhan raises his brow suspiciously but Sehun heaves out a long sigh, not noticing the obvious lie from Yifan. He made a bet with Luhan that Yifan would take his friend home after dinner and Tao wouldn’t come to work today because of all the sex they had, but it seems that he has lost.

 

“What’s the best part of the food then?” Sehun asks, a bit disappointed at his lost.

 

“The best part?” Tao hums and turns to Yifan, lips curling into a small cheeky smile. “I really like the _dessert_.”

 

Yifan catches the underlying tone on Tao’s voice. His secretary has such a mischievous look on his face and Yifan can’t wait to put him back in his place. He doesn’t think Tao would pull this kind of thing when they’re in office.

 

“Oh? What was the dessert?” Sehun asks again, not noticing the sudden change of air around them.

 

“The best _cream cheese_ I have ever had in my life. It’s so _thick_ and _hot_ and _so good._ ” Tao murmurs softly and darts his tongue out to lick his lips slowly, putting on a show.

 

Yifan’s eyes narrow at the sight, his lips pressing into a tight line, almost as if he is displeased. Tao gives a last lick on his bottom lip before pulling his tongue back in his mouth, blinking innocently.

 

Without saying anything, Yifan turns around and walks into his office, shutting the door closed.

 

Tao smiles and bites his lip in anticipation, feeling giddy in excitement.

 

Sehun stares at Tao with a weird look before turning to his boss, hoping for an explanation. Luhan’s face, however, scrunches up in disgust.

 

“They’re so disgusting. I’m going to puke if I stay here any longer.” Luhan shakes his head and heads to his own office, followed by the confused Sehun.

 

Still with a cheeky smile on his face, Tao turns around and walks to his desk. Once he sits down and opens his laptop, there’s a new email from his boss sent just a minute ago.

 

_From: Wu Yifan_

_Subject: [no subject]_

_During the day, we will work professionally._

Tao tilts his head slightly and decides to check the other emails, finishing some urgent matters first. When he is done taking care of the things, he comes back to the email and types a reply.

 

_Replying to: Wu Yifan_

_Subject: [no subject]_

_Sure, daddy._

He sends the email and checks his other works while waiting for the reply. Hours pass with nothing and Tao can feel the disappointment settling in, but he pushes that feeling aside and focuses on his work, knowing that their relationship is not a reason for him to slack off at work.

 

People start going home after work-hour ends, but Tao is still sitting on his desk as usual, arranging some meetings with the CEO through the phone. He gives Sehun a thin smile when his friend bids his goodbye while passing by his desk.

 

“Yes, I will be waiting for further news from you. Thank you, good evening.” Tao hangs up the phone and stretches both hands over his head, cracking his stiff joints.

 

The telephone intercom on his desk rings suddenly and he quickly reaches a hand to pick it up, not bothering to see the caller’s number.

 

“Hello, good evening,” he says into the phone as he rubs his eyes.

 

_“Zitao, have you arranged the meetings?”_

“Yes, I have.” Tao quickly straightens his back and looks through his journal. “There’s one on Wednesday in our office and another one on Friday in Kim Corporation’s office. I talked to Mr. Jung on the phone earlier and he said he would contact us about the details tomorrow.”

 

_“Alright. Can you come to my office right now?”_

 

“Will do, Sir.” Tao puts the phone down and stands up from his seat. He stretches his body once again before heading to the CEO’s office.

 

When he steps inside, Yifan is standing in front of his desk, arms crossed over his chest and lips pressed tight.

 

“Is there anything you need, Sir?” Tao asks as polite as usual, thinking that they’re still _working_ right now.

 

“I do,” Yifan uncrosses his arms and steps aside from his desk. “I need you to come over here and bend yourself against my desk.”

 

Tao blinks once, twice, and his mouth drops open slightly.

 

“I said come here, Tao.” Yifan says again and Tao realizes that it’s no longer working hour right now. He tries not to look too excited as he steps over and bends himself against the desk, eyes staring down at the wooden surface.

 

“Take your pants off,” Yifan orders.

 

Tao unbuckles his belt and takes his pants off, sliding them off his legs.

 

“Underwear too,” Yifan adds.

 

Tao quickly pulls his underwear down, letting the garment drop to his ankle before stepping out of them and bending himself against the desk again.

 

“What I said in the email this morning, was it not clear enough?” Yifan stands behind him, hovering over his figure and placing his hand against the desk few centimeters from Tao’s left hand.

 

“It was very clear.”

 

“Then why did you give that kind of reply? It was still working hour, Tao. You were my _secretary_ at that time.”

 

Tao feels his skin tingling as he listens to the stern voice. He doesn’t even try to bite back his smile since he is sure Yifan can’t see his face from this position.

 

“Sorry, daddy.” Tao tries to sound like he is not smiling, but it seems that Yifan figures it out.

 

“I don’t think you are.” Yifan grabs Tao’s ass cheek with his other hand and squeezes it tightly, earning a small moan from his secretary. “I think I should teach you a lesson so you will not repeat that sort of thing again.”

 

Tao’s eyelids flutter at the words, his lips parting with tongue darting out to lick them slowly. It’s almost scary how he can get aroused this fast.

 

“Please, daddy.” Tao pushes back against Yifan’s hand, urging the elder to do more.

 

Looks like he is going to get some _cream cheese_ tonight too.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can still eat cream cheese in peace after reading this : )  
> This was sort of written for Christmas but why did I write porn for Christmas idk anymore  
> Not betaed, sorry for mistakes!


End file.
